The Looney Tunes Movie
The Looney Tunes Movie is a live-action/animated comedy adventure film directed by Tom Ruegger, co-produced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, and executively produced by Steven Spielberg. It is based on the universally popular Looney Tunes franchise and is the first film in the ''Warner Bros. Cinematic Looniverse''. The film follows the Looney Tunes on separate journeys to track down stolen money in exchange for a reward. Synopsis The infamous Yosemite Sam has recently stolen $10,000 from the bank and has somehow managed to outsmart the cops and leave town. The mayor promises that whoever finds the crooks will keep the stolen money. Everyone is immediately on the case, including the other Looney Tunes. What follows is an adventure of epic proportions as the likes of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and even Elmer Fudd are racing each other across the world for the loot. Whether they’re friends or foes, at the end of the day it’s every toon for themselves! Which of the Looney Tunes will retrieve the money first? And what will Yosemite Sam do once he learns of the target planted on his back? Cast Live Action Cast * Brian Doyle-Murray as Thaddeus Plotz * Will Sasso as Ralph T. Guard * Sean Hayes as Mr. Director Voice Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Annie Mumolo as Tina Russo Duck * Katy Mixon as Petunia Pig * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * June Foray as Granny * Jim Cummings as Taz * Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian * Roz Ryan as Witch Lezah * Kwesi Boakye as Gossamer * Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel and the Road Runner * Rob Paulsen as Mac * Jess Harnell as Tosh Trivia * The film bears a few similarities to It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, Rat Race, and Scavenger Hunt. * The film is revealed near the end to be a story within a story, as the Looney Tunes are seen hanging out at the Warner Bros. Studios. Those are the only scenes that include live-action. * Near the end of the film, Ralph T. Guard tells Mr. Plotz, “They’re loose again.” This is a clear reference to the Warner Siblings, who eventually appear in a movie of their own. * It is the third theatrical Looney Tunes movie following Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, but it has no connection to those films. * In a mid-credits scene, Daffy puts on his old Duck Dodgers outfit to prepare for a future film, of which he is the star. * This was the only film in the WB Cinematic Looniverse to feature June Foray as Granny before her unfortunate passing. * The film received praise from critics for focusing more on the Looney Tunes characters than the other theatrical films did. * Forgotten Looney Tunes characters appear in the film. Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy